


不要隨便跑去找教練，尤其用不正經方法的時候

by anthia1998



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: 就是一個Jankos千里挨操（？）的故事
Relationships: Neil "PR0LLY" Hammad/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski, Petter "Hjärnan" Freyschuss/Kim "Wadid" Bae-in
Kudos: 3





	不要隨便跑去找教練，尤其用不正經方法的時候

眾所週知的，因為一些生理原因，Jankos要定期的飛一趟美國去找Pr0lly，然而有著看熱鬧不嫌事大並且以讓隊員練習自身技能為理由拒絕補貼機票錢的Carlos在那兒，Jankos只能委屈巴巴的自己掏錢。

直到某一天，Hjarnan又提著一袋散發著魔法能量的東西走進訓練室，明顯是剛去找了前教練Pr0lly討教怎麼教導他的入門死靈法師小情人了，Jankos總是少了根筋的腦袋才終於反應過來，並且大聲抗議「為什麼Carlos不給我補貼機票錢卻給了他！他一天到晚跑美國的！」

「呵，你以為誰都跟你一樣不會用自己本身的能力啊？你們魅魔不是該可以透過夢境移動的嗎？」Hjarnan不屑的嘲笑了一聲，腳下轉出了移動陣，瞬間從門口移動到Jankos背後。

Jankos氣的哇哇亂叫，鍵盤一扔跑進了Carlos的辦公室，硬要Perkz教他怎麼用魅魔的本能移動。

「所以H2K當年還要機票的原因就是你嗎？」Perkz摀著耳朵說到，然後Carlos給了Jankos一個降低音量的魔法。

「才怪！還有Odo和Selfie！」Jankos氣呼呼的說。

門外

「Jankos不是高階魅魔嘛？」無辜的小死靈法師歪著頭看著光神神使，

「他是個蠢的，還是傻的，不會魅魔本身的能力也很正常，你可別學他，來，我繼續教你基本的死靈魔法。」光神神使拿出魔法教學道具繼續教學，

大概唯一的受害者就是踏入訓練室時被小死靈法師練習用的骨牢吞了的教練Grabbz，還有在旁邊瘋狂腹誹為什麼一個光神神使用死靈法師教學道具這麼熟練的戰士。

雖然某高階魅魔蠢歸蠢，本能還是指點一下就能學會了的，但是成功率跟準確度可能有點堪憂就是了。

美西時間的夜晚很快到來，Jankos算準了時間鑽進了夢境空間之中，照著Perkz教的方法很快的照著意念找到了100基地，但是鬼知道為什麼他作為目標的Pr0lly無法讓他著陸，並不知道有些能力者可以封閉夢境的傻呼呼的魅魔又不甘心這樣就回去，於是以幻化型態在100基地裡飄來飄去的尋找適合的夢境作為實體的著陸點。

「啊哈有了！」Jankos興沖沖的鑽進了找到的夢境裡準備化為實體出來，誰知道化形完剛落地，就和剛戴上眼鏡的，雖然還是沒有表情，但是明顯不太爽的Ryu大眼瞪小眼。

「路⋯⋯路過⋯⋯？」Jankos小心翼翼地說，然後就被Ryu拎了起來，打算拿出去的時候，剛打開門就看見了也因為莫名的魔力波動醒過來打算查看一下的Pr0lly。

「噫⋯⋯😖」Jankos看著笑似非笑的Pr0lly暗想完蛋，大深夜的被從前隊友房裡拎出來⋯⋯怎麼想都覺得Pr0lly會生氣的。

「我⋯⋯我可以解釋⋯⋯」Jankos試圖做最後的掙扎。

「可是我不想讓你解釋^_^」這是微笑著的Pr0lly。

「QAQ！」

於是Jankos被Pr0lly提回房裡了，Ryu面無表情的掃視了一眼，順手對Pr0lly的房間下了個隔音結界，並把隔壁房間伸出頭想看熱鬧的Cody給按回去。

「你長本事了？從別人的夢境裡冒出來？你知道魅魔從別人的夢境裡出來的意義嗎？」Pr0lly把人往床上一扔，

「因為找不到你的嘛⋯⋯QAQ」Jankos做出委屈巴巴的樣子討饒，甚至變出了Pr0lly某次在床上惡趣味發作的時候讓他變的貓耳朵，毛絨絨的貓耳朵隨著Jankos委屈又緊張的情緒微微晃動著。

「哼，算你識相，你應該知道該怎麼做吧。」Pr0lly上手揉了揉那貓耳，看了Jankos一眼，Jankos特別識相的乖乖把自己的衣服脫了，坐在床上看著Pr0lly。

Pr0lly沒有跟著上了床的意思，站在床邊指了指自己的下身，Jankos會意但是臉立馬變得通紅，扭扭捏捏的不肯過去。

「你要老實一點？還是我再找點東西我們來找點樂子？」Pr0lly威脅道，Jankos乖乖地跪到床邊解開了Pr0lly的褲頭，畏畏縮縮的拉下了內褲，將微微勃起的性器含入口中。

因為Jankos這種看似很能說事實上實務零分的屬性，一般在床上主動的都是Pr0lly，不要說騎乘之類的，甚至Jankos都只在17年尾轉會期從歐洲分別前給Pr0lly口過一次。

Jankos這樣一邊吞吐著嘴裡的性器，滿臉通紅，羞的不敢睜開眼睛卻又勉強自己偷瞄Pr0lly反應的樣子是真的誘人的很，Pr0lly一邊享受著小魅魔的服務，一邊暗自想著。

Pr0lly的性器在Jankos的舔舐和吸允下從半勃變的更加硬挺，明明是個魅魔口交技巧卻青澀的像普通人似的Jankos此時口腔也開始痠疼，偷偷抬眼看著Pr0lly試圖討饒。

Pr0lly揮手示意他可以了，然後把自己脫了一半的褲子脫下扔到一邊，坐到了床邊。

「今天你自己來。」Pr0lly饒有興致地看著聽了這句話整個人都不好了的Jankos,

「你不是想學魅魔的本能嗎？這也算是一種呢？」

在Pr0lly帶著威脅的語氣下，Jankos整個人都不太好了，一邊微微打顫一邊乖乖地爬到Pr0lly身上，愣了一下然後不知所措的看著Pr0lly。

「這都不會嗎？」Pr0lly笑道，一手扶住Jankos的腰，一手將自己的性器抵在Jankos那因為身體的本能反應已經足夠濕潤的入口。

「自己放進去，再磨磨蹭蹭的我就讓你徹底自己來。」Pr0lly看著還是不太情願的Jankos作勢要抽開扶著他腰的手，看著死命搖頭的小魅魔來了一句還不情願點？

「沒有不情願嘛⋯⋯只是⋯⋯」Jankos感覺Pr0lly似乎惡趣味又開始了，皺起了臉把手搭在Pr0lly肩上，紅著臉咬著嘴唇乖乖的往下坐，硬挺的性器藉由這樣與以往不同的姿勢進入體內，也不知道是錯覺還是怎麼樣的，Jankos只覺得性器慢慢進到底的過程比以往更刺激的難耐，很快的也無法對Pr0lly對他那”都教了多久了還像個剛誕生沒做過的魅魔一樣，真沒出息”的評論做出什麼抗議，嘴裡只剩下呻吟聲不停流洩出來，

「動腰？」Pr0lly伸手掐了一下剛讓抵在入口的性器進入到底就癱在他懷裡的Jankos腰間的軟肉。

Jankos聽話的動起了腰，慢慢的摸索著能夠藉由體內的那點發洩掉進入的過程累積的熱意的技巧，只是畢竟是第一次做這種事，自然也沒有什麼技巧可言，不一會兒就沒了力氣的軟在Pr0lly懷裡，

「這樣就不行了？」Pr0lly笑看可委屈了的小魅魔，Jankos的腦子這時候已經顧不上吐槽不能說男人不行這種事了，只想要Pr0lly趕緊滿足他體內累積著的情慾，討好的蹭了蹭，然後給了Pr0lly一個吻技生澀的吻。

「勉強算你合格。」Pr0lly抱著Jankos一翻身把他按在床上，狠狠地抽插著，每一下進入都精準的操到了Jankos體內的敏感點，Jankos緊緊抓著Pr0lly的肩膀，被操的微微張著嘴，眼角的生理淚順著姣好的臉龐輕輕滑落，Pr0lly溫柔的吻掉了那些淚水，又操了幾十下才射在了Jankos身體裡，Jankos的性器在沒有被照顧到的情況下也就這樣交代了。

「不就是個騎乘，怎麼累成這樣了，真是沒出息⋯⋯」Pr0lly雖然嘴上吐槽著，還是溫柔的給自己的小魅魔清理身子，然後摟著他蓋上被子睡了。


End file.
